The Digi Days
by Lunamon810
Summary: When the digital world starts corrupting, and Azulongmon and the other powerful digimon have to seal themselves away to avoid corruption, four children are called upon to help save the digital world, along side their digimon partners.
1. Kayani & Cupimon

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With a brand new digimon story, nonetheless. This isn't the sequel to Crest of Trust, I'm not working on that quite yet. But this idea has been pestering me for quite a while, so I decided to write on it. I hope this is just as good as Crest of Trust, if not better, though I doubt it'll ever be quite as special as Crest of Trust was to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

Claimer: I

**_do_**** own Keyani!**

* * *

Azulongmon, Magnadramon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, Fanglongmon, Megidramon, and Goldramon were gathered together. The data of the digital world was becoming corrupted, and they were trying to figure out how to fix it. If they didn't fix it, the entire digital world could vanish, the digimon with it. Azulongmon sighed. "How about we call in a new set of digidestined?"

"Are you sure that will work this time? What if they or their digimon become corrupt too?" Magnadramon questioned.

"Since they will be data here it's possible, but also unlikely since they are still beings of another world where they are not data. As far as their digimon go, as long as they're careful, they will be fine. The digimon aren't corrupting nearly as fast as the world itself is, but you're right, they are corrupting. Which is why we must come up with a plan quickly, because we need to protect ourselves from the corruption. If just one of us becomes corrupt, then we could destroy the entire digital world."

"Do you mean we'll have to abandon the digital world?" Fanglongmon asked.

"For now we will. These digidestined will be our last hope."

"Are you sure there is no way we could fix this on our own?" Ebonwumon asked, hoping dearly that they didn't have to leave the fate of their world up to someone else, more less someone who probably had no idea what they were doing, what was going on, or anything about their world.

"We've already tried, trying more could be risky. We have to seal ourselves into the gates soon, that will be the last place to become corrupt. We'll have to hope these children will be able to to care of our world before it reaches that point."

"And what will happen to the children if we become corrupt?" Megidramon asked.

"To be honest, they will probably die along with us and our world."

"How will they know when they're ready?"

"When they find their crests. I scattered them across the digital world. When they find them, they'll be ready. It's to test and train them."

"Well lets hope they're fast at taking tests..." Baihumon commented under his breath.

"Do you know who to chose?" Zhuqiaomon asked, as if uncertain.

"Yes, I do. I have already set their course. They will arrive shortly. I will leave them some explanation as to what is going on, and what we need them to do. It's up to them from there." Azulongmon said, and the others slowly nodded in agreement. Azulongmon set it all up, and the eight digimon sealed themselves away into the gate of the digital world, unknowing of their world's fate.

* * *

The bright summer sun blazed through the windshield of my mother's car, irritating my eyes horribly. I stared out the window next to me, doing my best to ignore it. My mother continued to ramble on about my little brother Tyler's birthday today, telling me for at least the twelfth time what we still had to do, what we had to pick up, what type of cake she'd gotten him, every single detail that passed through her mind. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to block out her rambling.

"And I decided the theme for the party would be superheroes, and-" Mom's voice was suddenly gone. I felt like I was falling, then realized I was. The car was gone, as was the blazing sun. I was falling down towards the ground far below me, the moon shining. I took a deep breath and prepared for the impact, trying to bend my knees correctly so I didn't hurt them when I landed. When I landed, a white little creature with tiny yellow feathered wings fluttered over.

"Haha! You made it! Finally!" It said in a slightly high-pitched male voice. I slowly leaned forward and poked it.

"What kind of toy are you? And just exactly where am I? Did we get in a car crash? Am I dead?"

"I am not a toy! I am a digimon!" It said, obviously offended. "You're in the digital world! My name is Cupimon."

I blinked. "The digital world? What's that?"

"It where you are right now, I just said that! You were picked by Azulongmon to help save our world, it's corrupted and starting to die. The other digimon are becoming corrupt too, we want to save them and the rest of the digiworld before it's too late! That's where you come in, you're my partner now, and we have to work together. When we find your crest, we'll be ready to face whatever is corrupting our world!"

"This sounds like the beginning of some type of video game." I said, getting onto my knees in front of it. "But there are no buttons, no way to interact..."

"It's not a game!" It said, flying up and hitting my cheek. I raised my hand to where it hit me. It may be small, but it packed a punch. "This is real! You have to take this seriously, we can't let the digiworld and all the digimon die!"

"Alright, alright. I believe you. Just calm down, Cupimon." I said, watching it fly back down onto the ground. "What's this crest thing you mentioned?"

"I'm not quite sure, Azulongmon didn't say. But he said we'll know it when we find it, and when we find it we'll be ready."

"And do we have the slightest idea as to what we're up against?"

"Not a clue!"

I sighed. "Of course. Typical. Well," I said standing up. "Come on. Lets get this over with so I can go home. I've been helping set up my brother's birthday party all day and I am not missing the cake and ice cream. Plus mom will have a fit anyway, I just disappeared from my car," Cupimon perked up and ran over to a device on the ground. He picked it up and struggled to fly up with it, so I walked over to him and let him place it in my hands. "What's this?"

"This is your digivice! It'll help me digivolve when the time comes." I looked the device over in my hands, observing it, then put it in my pocket and nodded.

"Alright, anything else, Cupimon?"

"Nope! Lets go!"

"Well first I have two questions." I admitted, crossing my arms, looking at the hovering white digimon. "What's 'digivolve'? And where do we go?"

"Well, first of all, digivolution is when I gain more data and transform into a bigger and stronger digimon! I won't always be able to stay like that, and I'll only digivolve when necessary, like when we're in a fight," He paused for a second. "And I have no idea where we're supposed to go. All I know is what Azulongmon told me, and he didn't say what we're supposed to do directly after you got here."

I sighed. "Of course. I get the feeling I won't be making it home in time for the cake."

"Oh would you forget about the cake! We have more important goals right now then eating some stupid cake for some stupid party! This is my world at stake here, if we don't fix it then I'll die, and so will the rest of the digimon, and the entire digiworld! And you're stuck here now too, so it should mean a lot to you too, because if it dies, so will you!"

"Wait a second, I never even asked to come here! Now you're telling me because someone, Azulongmon or whatever his name was, brought me here, I have no way to go back, and if I fail, I'll die!? That's not fair! I never asked to come here!"

"Don't you even care about me? And the digiworld? All you care about is yourself, and it's so annoying!" Cupimon said, stomping his foot in mid-air. "If you don't care about what happens to me, than I don't care about what happens to you, I'm leaving!" Cupimon said and started flying away. I started chasing after him.

"Wait a second you, get back here! I don't even know where in this world I am, you can't just bring me here, expect me to save your world, then abandon me! Get back here! Cupimon!" But he was gone. He was fast, and he got so far away I couldn't see him anymore. I growled irritatedly. How could he just abandon me like that!?

I wandered around, hoping to find someone who could help me. But the place was completely abandoned, no one was around. For all I knew I was walking in the complete opposite direction from civilization. It was getting increasingly colder as well, even with my black jacket zipped over my dark purple t-shirt, and my black scrunch pants pulled down into the tops of my black leather ankle-high boots. I suddenly wished my black leather gloves weren't fingerless, which I had never wished before. It was getting so cold. I started wondering if Cupimon was alright, assuming he was still going in the same direction I was. He was small, which meant he'd be more affected by the cold than I was.

The wind started picking up, so I pulled my fur hood up over my black hair, which I kept inside of my jacket for warm, it reaching about my mid back and curling just a little bit at the end. I was certain that Cupimon would get hurt in this cold wind, and I picked up the pace, determined to find him. I was still mad. but not even my stubborn anger could keep me from worrying more and more as the seconds ticked by.

It started snowing almost out of the blue, and it became even more difficult to see. I wondered if I would even be able to see him now that the snow was falling, since he was about as white as it was, minus his wings, nails, light yellow eyes, and the black markings around them. And with how the wind was blowing the snow into my already squinted eyes, I could probably look straight at him and still not see him. I really started to wish I'd just shut up earlier.

"Cupimon!" I called, but no response. I started to get into an area with few trees, but trees nonetheless. I looked at each one carefully, hoping he'd flew into the shelter of a tree, but I didn't see him. I kept looking, my mind starting to put horrible images of the poor little guy freezing to death or being buried by snow. I started walking carefully, afraid I might step on him if he was buried beneath the already thick layer of snow.

"H-help me..." I heard a small voice say. I froze and turned around. In the snow a few feet behind me I saw the tips of his tiny wings sticking out of the snow. I rushed to unbury him, and carefully did so. I brushed off as much snow as I could, and eventually gave up and getting it all of, since it continued to snow heavily onto him. I gave him one final brush and put him within my jacket, trying to warm him up as much as I could as I sat there, hugging him as close as I could. Why I cared so much about someone I'd just met and got into a fight with, I'd never know. But I did, and I didn't care where I went now as long as he was okay.

"Thank you..." he said quietly.

"Shh... Save your energy." I stood up, now determined to find a village or something where we could take shelter, for the sake of Cupimon. I started running, building up more warmth in my jacket for Cupimon and I. "Don't worry Cupimon, I'll get us somewhere warm soon. I don't know how I'll find it yet, but I will. And then once we're better and this snowstorm leaves, we'll find my crest and save your world. I promise. And Cupimon, my name is Kayani."

I'd realized earlier Cupimon never learned my name, we got into a fight too quickly. I was going to have to learn to cope with Cupimon, or else one of us could get hurt. I kept running and running, even though it hurt my lungs deeply to keep running. "_Just hold on Cupimon. Just hold on._" I kept thinking. I felt my body slowly start just wanting to lay down and give up, but I wouldn't. If I gave up, not only would Cupimon freeze to death, but I would break my promise. I wouldn't be able to save his world.

I was about ready to try to find a tree to take shelter in when I saw a faint light, not too far away. I felt my heartbeat speed up even more with new found hope as I sped up myself, determined to make it. There was a small village of snow-covered huts, and I immediately found one's door and knocked on it. A orange dinosaur creatures opened the door, but I didn't care what it looked like. "Please, you have to let us come in. I'm worried about Cupimon." I said, pulling the small digimon out of my jacket. He'd fallen asleep quite a bit ago. "Please..."

"Of course, come in. Hurry, don't let the warmth escape." It said and I nodded thankfully and dashed in. He led me to a firepit in the corner, where I laid Cupimon down next to it. I shredded my snow-drenched jacket and knocked as much as I could off myself, the rest starting to melt anyways. I still panted as the digimon, I assume it was a digimon anyways, carried over a bowl of soup, with bits of mushroom inside.

"Eat it, it'll warm you inside and out. It's home made, I promise it's good." I nodded gratefully and started eating it. He was right. It warmed me up almost instantly, and it didn't taste too bad either. Not that I cared. Mom and I were supposed to be on our way to lunch after one more stop, and I was already starving at that point. By this point in time, after running and my body fighting to keep warm, I felt like my stomach could, and was starting to, cave in. Once I was full, I handed the bowl back to the orange digimon. "Thank you, sir."

"You don't have to be so formal, call me by my name, I'm Agumon." He said, the 'mon' pretty much confirming for me that he was a digimon. I nodded, then heard Cupimon make some type of yawn-like noise, so I looked down at him. He slowly sat up and blinked hard, then looked at me.

"Keyani, it's warm." He said confused. "Did we die?"

I shook my head, laughing slightly, thoroughly relieved. "We made it to a village. Agumon here let us in." I felt tears come to my eyes as the images re entered my mind of the small white digimon freezing to death. Despite his small size I hugged him tight. "I was so worried about you. Please, don't run off like that again."

"Okay." Cupimon said, sounding confused. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought you were going to die out there. I kept searching for you, and once I found you I thought you were already dying. I thought I was going to give up, but I couldn't let you die... I couldn't break my promise to you. To save your world. If I gave up, I would die too, and it would be my fault we and your world died. I couldn't let that happen, Cupimon."

Once I released Cupimon, He flew back about a foot and smiled up at me. "Thank you, Keyani,"


	2. Dylan & DemiMeramon

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With chapter two of The Digi Days. I like the story so far, I have it planned out more than I did Crest of Trust, that's for sure. I also like my characters. Anyway, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Claimer: I do own Keyani and Dylan.**

* * *

"Hmph, do what you want, see if I care." I said, looking away from my little sister, who whined unhappily. I'd been stuck with the job of helping babysit her at the park with my brother Jaden, who was a year younger than me. My little sister was six years old, eight years younger. She'd been begging to try the monkey bars, though I knew she'd get hurt. I finally gave up and told her to do whatever, and she ran off, though unhappy with how I told her she could happy to be given permission.

"It's a bit too hot out for that jacket, don't you think Dylan?" Jaden asked me, and I shook my head, looking away. I didn't care how hot it was, I wasn't taking off my jacket. Jaden poked my shoulder, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, uncaringly raising one eyebrow.

"I was thinking, maybe later when we get home, do you wanna play some Battle Breakers II with me?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't play those games anymore, they're too easy." Between Jaden, Albany, which was my little sister's name, and my parents, I was constantly being bugged to try to do things. I prefered to stay in _my_ room, playing _my_ video games, listening to _my_ music. The only reason they convinced me to baby sit is because I was being paid, and I needed money for video games and music. And saving up for my car so the day I graduated high school I could hightail it out of this broken town.

"Maybe a different game?" He asked hopefully, and I shook my head, closed my eyes. Then it felt as if the bench fell out from under me, opening a gigantic hole, because what do you know, I was falling. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down, seeing the ground far below me, but coming up at an alarming rate. I prepared for the impact, and managed to keep my balance upon landing. I straightened up, and at first I thought fire was being shot at me. I blinked hard, realizing it had eyes and a stitched looking mouth.

"What the... What are you?"

"I'm DemiMeramon!" I jerked my head back, blinking harder, realizing it was talking. A talking flame with blue eyes. This was definitely normal.

"You wanna explain what a DemiMeramon is? And where I am? And how I got here?"

"I'm a digimon, which is short for digital monster! You're in the digital world, you got here because Azulongmon brought you here. Well, kind of anyways.

"Azulongmon." I said flatly. "That sounds like something out of some failure of a kid's TV show. Why was I 'brought here'? And how do I get back?"

"To save the digiworld! This world is made up of data, and it's being corrupted! You have to help us! I'm your partner." The thing grinned at me. It grinned at me. "You can't go back until Azulongmon sends you back after you help us!"

"Is this some kind of joke or something? There's no such thing as a digital world. The only world there is is my world, ya know. Earth. Outer space. Mars, Venus. The Sun, the moon. Joke's over, now I'd like to be back at the park with my pain-in-the-butt siblings."

"You're not very nice," It pouted. "But that's alright, as long as you save us."

"Listen, Demi-whatever-mon," I said, glaring. "I'm not saving anyone. This doesn't affect me. You can save yourselves or die trying. That's what normal people have to do." I turned and started to walk away.

"But, but I can't! Without your help, I won't be able to digivolve! Plus, you're stuck here too! And if my world dies, you will too!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him raising an eyebrow. "If you don't get your crest, then I won't be able to digivolve, and we won't be able to beat whatever is corrupting our world, and we'll both die!"

"So basically your guys' plan was to bring me here, lock me down here, and tell me if I don't help you, I'll die? That's not exactly a good way to get help from someone." I didn't exactly feel like dying anytime soon, so I walked back over to the miniature flame. "Just how exactly am I supposed to find this 'crest' thing? And what is it?"

"Azulongmon didn't say. He just said we'd know it when we found it, and that when we find it, it means we're ready to face what's corrupting our world! And that it would help me digivolve!"

I sighed. Such vagueness was very inconvenient. "So basically we were given the task of saving this god forsaken place, told to find this thing called a 'crest' to help save it, not told what a crest was or where it is, or what we're up against. And what in god's name is digivolving?"

"Digivolving, I get more data, and it helps me change into a bigger, stronger form!" DemiMeramon said somewhat proudly.

"Oh really. So will you just turn into a bigger flame?" I asked, though I almost didn't care.

"No! When I get my strength up I'll digivolve into a Candlemon, but I don't know past that." I sighed. This sounded like a lot of work.

"And just exactly how are we supposed to get your strength up?"

"Food." He said smiling. I sighed and started walking.

"Wait!" He said, picking something up off the ground. I didn't wait. He flew up beside me and I raised my palm to about the bottom of my ribcage, not looking at him. He sat something that was almost as big as my hand, but not quite, in my hand. I looked at it, turning it over in my hands. "It's your digivice. It'll help me digivolve too!" It was black and white, and I sighed, putting it in my pocket.

"Great. So I suppose I'll need to keep up with this thing." I said, closing the button on said pocket. It was on my plain dark pants, with pockets up the sides, about the same color as my jacket, which was still lighter than my black t-shirt and running shoes. I had my wireless black headset around my neck, batteries for them in my pocket, along with my MP3 player. "So where are we supposed to go, anyway?"

"I"m not sure, really. Just go, I guess."

I sighed again. "That's helpful." My voice was drenched with sarcasm as I walked, and he floated next to me. The ground was mostly stone, but it started merging into dirt, where it started getting increasingly colder at a rapid rate. I looked at DemiMeramon. Wouldn't he freeze if he got too cold? He was a flame. Soon enough it started snowing, and he didn't go out, but got quite a bit dimmer. I sighed and kept walking, assuming he was fine. Until he dropped to the ground, barely hot enough to melt the already fallen snow. I hesitated, then picked him up, ignoring the heat. "Come on. Can't get out of this place without you."

I kept walking for quite a while, and the thing fell asleep. And blinked at it and sighed, still walking. I stopped dead when something cold hit my back. Someone threw a snowball at me. I turned, DemiMeramon under my shoulder, starting to wake up. A goblin looking digimon grinned wickedly as he threw another one, hitting my unchanging face, which was etched with annoyance. "Could you not?"

"Bolt Strike!" It said, and ice sickles shot at me from it's mouth. I dodged them easily, the thing having horrible aim. I looked at DemiMeramon, who came out from under my shoulder, his flame coming back a bit more.

"Flame shot!" DemiMeramon said, and a bolt of fire shot towards the goblin-like digimon, making it screech and run away. DemiMeramon turned to look at me. "That was a SnowGoburimon. They like causing trouble."

"I can tell. But it was bigger than you, was it a higher level than you?"

"Yeah, it was a Rookie. I'm an In-Training level digimon."

"So basically, had it not been afraid of fire, it could have beaten the crap out of you and you couldn't have done a thing about it because it was stronger than you?"

"Well yeah, I guess so."

"Maybe you shouldn't pick fights with higher level digimon. But, uh, thanks. I guess." I said, and he floated back under my arm. I kept walking for quite a while, the snow hitting my face really starting to sting. This entire situation was bullcrap, really. I was perfectly fine, minding my own business in my world, and I get brought out of it to save this one along side currently a blob of fire? And of course the direction we chose to go in is snowy, so I have to carry the thing around until further notice. And we've already been attacked.

After a good bit I saw a orb of light, not entirely too far away. I picked up the pace, still just walking, not too worried considering DemiMeramon was still alight. Once I made it there I didn't hesitate to knock on one of the huts' doors. "Yo, open up. It's cold out here." A purple fox digimon opened the door.

"Hurry in, the heats getting out." It said, holding the door open for us. I walked casually in, examining the room. walking straight over to the fire they had going. DemiMeramon woke up once again and flew happily around the fire, and I just stared at him as I sat down. The fox digimon walked over. "I'm Dorumon, welcome to my home. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please!" DemiMeramon said, skidding to a halt in the air. I nodded. Soon he brought over a couple of bowls of some type of vegetable soup, and DemiMeramon and I sat, eating in silence alongside Dorumon, who was eating as well. It was silent besides the sound of our spoons hitting our bowls and the crackling of the fire. Which is how I preferred it. Quiet and still.

"Oh, oh, you!" DemiMeramon said, looking at me. I half glared when I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Dylan. Now be quiet and eat your soup."


	3. Kaylan & Puroromon

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With chapter three of The Digi Days. This story is very interesting for me to write, and as far as how I write I like writing on this much more than some stories because I prefer writing in first person. I feel like (and have been told) I write better in first person. So yeah. Anyways, enjoy~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!  
  
**Claimer: I do own Kayani, Dylan, and Kaylan.**

* * *

"_This is so boring. When are we ever going to use any of this in real life?_" I wondered, staring at the chalkboard in front of me. I was in math class, of all the unholy places there were. I sighed and continued doodling in the corner of my math notebook. At this rate, I'd have art skills like my idol Rosebell Tucker. I kept looking between the board and my notebook, writing down what she told us to then returning to my doodling. For most of school I was fairly enthusiastic, and I really tried to be with Math, but some of the stuff they taught us just didn't make sense. I looked at the clock. Four more minutes until class was over.

I sighed, finishing writing down some math equation she'd wrote on the board. Then I started shading the flower I'd been drawing, and no not some silly cartoon flower people would normally draw when they were bored. I actually tried hard, even with my doodles. I closed my eyes, setting my pencil down, about to pull out my pencil sharpener so I could sharpen it. Suddenly I didn't feel my desk there anymore, and I opened my eyes to see dead grass charging up towards me.

I tried to prepare to hit the ground, but when I hit it it still hurt. A small yellow bug-looking thing flew towards me with blue wings and a big green eyes. "Hey, are you alright? You're not hurt are you!" I blinked hard. Had that bug just talked? It landed next to me, looking me over. "You seem alright," It had a high-ish pitched male voice, that sounded worried. "Do you feel alright?"

I wondered for a minute if math had actually driven me insane. If if had, I guess I was going to let it, because I responded. "Yeah, I think so... I don't know where I am though." I admitted. I sat up on my knees, glad I'd hit grass and not stone, or else I'd be scraped up to all heck. I looked at it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Puroromon! I'm your digimon partner! What's your name?"

"My digimon partner? What's that? Oh, and my names Kaylan, but you can just call me Kay if you'd prefer."

"Digimon is short for digital monster, and you're my partner, and I'm your partner. My world, this world, the digital world, is in danger. It's made up completely of data, you see, and the data is getting corrupted. We don't know but what, but it's corrupting the digimon and the rest of the digiworld to. The powerful digimon sealed themselves a way so they wouldn't get corrupted and destroy it, but before they did Azulongmon picked children from your world to come help us!"

"How am I supposed to help?" I asked, tilting my head. "Are you sure you've got the right person? And-and what happens if we fail?"

"Well, you see, Azulongmon hid these things called 'crests' throughout the digital world! And well, when we find ours, I'll be able to digivolve! When I digivolve, I collect data and change into something bigger and stronger than what I am right now! And then it'll be easier to defeat whatever's corrupting the data! And of course we do, Azulongmon picked and brought you here himself! If we fail...well... the digiworld will vanish... and... so will we."

My face and heart dropped. "But I can't even past a simple math test, more less save an entire world! What are we gonna do Puroromon!?"

"Don't worry Kay! We'll figure it out, I promise! Oh, follow me!" He said, flying over to something on the ground. I followed him, and picked up what he landed next to. It was some type of device, it looked slightly complicated to use. It was a really pretty blue and white though. I smiled at the bug digimon. "What's this?"

"It's called a digivice! It'll help me digivolve too! Keep it with you at all times!" I nodded and put it in the zipper pocket of my dark blue skort which reached my knees. I straightened the bottom of my white button up shirt, and the cuffs at my elbows where the sleeves ended. My white cloth-material boots reached about about my mid-shin. I started walking, Puroromon following right behind.

"So are there other species of digimon?" I asked, looking at Puroromon as we walked. He nodded smiling.

"All different kinds! There are so many different species, we have different levels and everything! Baby Fresh, In-Training, which is what I am, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, and then there are ones like armor! And there are different types, like Vacine and Virus. There are more species than I can count!"

"That's amazing! I can't believe you guys have coexisted with us, and we never knew about you." I said, truly amazed and fascinated. It was so odd that they'd been here and we'd never known it.

"No one but the powerful digimon like Azulongmon and Magnadramon knew about you guys either. Are there different species of human?"

"Human? No. Humans are their own species. There are different species of things like animals, bugs, plants, insects. You look kind of like a fly from where I come from, except they're much smaller," I said, demonstrating the size of a fly with fingers. "and they're all black."

"Oh wow! So there are different species where you come from!" He said happily. "So even though the species are different, they aren't completely! And that means our worlds aren't completely different, but still different!"

"Uh-huh!" I said grinning. I got the feeling the two of us would get along great. "Do all digimon talk?"

"Mostly, except for a few species here and there, and some of the Baby Fresh digimon. Do all humans talk? Are they the only species that talk?"

"Most humans, unless they have some type of medical issue that handicaps them. For the most part yeah, but there are parrots, and they can say what you teach them to say."

"Parrots? We have a Parrotmon. It's a big bird!"

"Parrots are birds on Earth." I nodded. "So our world does have some similarities."

It got increasingly colder as we walked, and soon Puroromon hid in one of my blonde pigtails, which reached about my mid back. I kept walking, though it started snowing. I reached out my hand as the cold flakes touched my skin. "So it snows here." I kept walking, starting to feel ice cold. I kept walking, and walking, and by time I realized I should turn back I knew I was too far along to do so. I kept walking, but eventually the cold got to me and I dropped to my knees. "It's too cold..."

"C-Come on K-Kay! W-We'll find s-somewhere w-warm soon a-and e-everything will be a-alright." Puroromon chirped. I held my elbows in my hands, trying to keep warm.

"I-I can't... It's too cold." Puroromon flew out of my hair and started poking my arms.

"C-Come on! D-Don't give up now K-Kaylan! You-you can't give u-up on me. W-What about the d-digiworld? W-What'll happen to it i-if we d-don't save it?"

"G-Go on, Puroromon. K-Keep flying. G-Get to shelter." I said, slowly easing back so I was pretty much sitting on my heels. It was too cold for me to feel anything. I brought my arms and shoulder closer to my chest, tucking my head in a bit too. It was just too cold. There was no way I could make it anymore. There was no telling how far away shelter could be, if there was any at all.

"I-I can't d-d-do this w-without you, K-Kaylan. P-Please, we, we have to s-save the digiworld. C-Come on Kay, l-lets keep moving."

"I-I can't Pur-roromon. I j-just can't."

"Yes y-you can! I-I promise it'll be ok-kay!" I looked at the small bug digimon and swallowed hard, putting my palms against the snow, taking a deep breath which hurt due to the cold, and pushed myself up, even though my hands sunk wrist-deep into the snow. I didn't even bother to try to knock the snow off that was on my legs, it'd just get put back on by the storm. I was going at a very slow rate, about a step every four or five seconds, but at least I was going. I had to. For Puroromon.

It felt like a layer of ice was in casing me, and going deep into my bones. But I just had to think about Puroromon to keep going. Puroromon was now hiding in my hair again, trying his best to stay warm. I kept my eyes squinted, but I was almost afraid they would freeze shut. And it took me forever to see the bulb of light in the distance. I doubled my pace, and I felt Puroromon hold on tighter as I headed towards it.

I reached a village of small huts, hesitated, then knocked on one of the doors. Someone who looked like a young kid wearing some type of white cloth with angel wings and some blue markings opened the door. He had short, neat blonde hair. "Hello! Hurry in, it's cold out here!" He stepped out of the way and I nodded gratefully and stepped inside. He closed the door behind us and led me to the fire in the center of the room. I sat down and smiled as the ice and snow melted that was resting on my skin, and Puroromon flew out of my hair and landed next to me. "I'm Lucemon, by the way. And who might you be?"

"My name is Kaylan, but you can call me Kay."

"Why? The name Kaylan is so pretty." He said smiling as he stirred some type of stew. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Please." I said, nodding once, smiling. Puroromon nodded eagerly, and Lucemon smiled and fixed three bowls of stew, bringing them over to us after words I smiled as he handed me my bowl. "Thank you, Lucemon."

"You're welcome." He said smiling, setting a bowl down in front of Puroromon. The three of us started eating, and he smiled. I looked at him, wondering why he was smiling. "I'm sorry, I just normally don't get such pretty guests." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I bent my head forward to avoid him seeing me blush.

"T-Thank you, Lucemon." Puroromon giggled, and I nudged him with my foot to stop him as I continued eating my stew. "The stew's really good."

"Thank you, it's a recipe I've came up with myself over the past few years."  
"It's really good!" Puroromon chimed in happily before continuing to eat his own. I looked at him, wondering how he was eating so much for such a small digimon. I shrugged and continued eating my own, figuring he was able to because digimon were different than humans or other living creatures on Earth.

"You don't look familiar. You're not a digimon, are you?"

"No, I'm a human," I said, looking at Lucemon and nodded. "You're a digimon though, right? Because you have mon at the end of your name."

"Right." Lucemon smiled and nodded. "But humans are from a different world, how did you get here?"

"Azulongmon brought her here so she could help us stop the corruption!" Puroromon said, knowing I had no way to explain it on my own. "She's my partner, and when we find this thing called a crest, I'll be able to digivolve into a Ultimate!"

"That sounds great!" Lucemon said smiling. "You'll have to let me know if there's anyway I can help, even if it's later on from now. Okay, Kaylan?"

"Okay. I will." I nodded, smiling, and finished my stew.

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes, please." While Lucemon tended to getting more stew for me, I looked at Puroromon. "So right now you're In-Training. Then you'll be Rookie. How do you become a Rookie?"

"I just have to build up my strength, by resting and eating and things like that! And then after that, I can work towards becoming a Champion level when I need to, but most of the time I'll be in my Rookie form. Then when we get the crest I can reach Ultimate!"

"Sounds great." I said, nodding, then looked at Lucemon as he came back and handed my my bowl of stew. "What level digimon are you?"

"I"m a Rookie."

"Really? You are? You're so much bigger then Puroromon, but you're only a level higher."

"All levels of digimon come in all shapes and sizes. There are even some Ultimate levels that are only about this big." He said, making about a foot's length with his hands. "Like a digimon named Piximon. There are in-training level digimon that big too, like Moonmon. Size doesn't determine strength though!"

"Of course it doesn't. But wow, that's amazing! Digimon are a lot more complex than I thought, and that's saying something!"

"Hehe, yeah. But don't overthink it, just enjoy being here. It's not every day you get to go to an entire different world! I hope I can go to Earth one day, I think that would be cool!"

"That would be awesome. I hope you get to too." I nodded, smiling.


End file.
